


Rest

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Half Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Soundwave repairs his cassette.
Relationships: Rumble & Soundwave
Series: Writuary 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 3: Crumple

Soundwave gently carried Rumble into his lab, careful of crumbled, bent, and cracked plating, but unable to fully avoid it. He laid his creation down and started on his repairs.

“He grabbed me out of nowhere, Boss,” Rumble cried.

“Rumble has done well,” Soundwave soothed, stroking his little helm. “Rest.”


End file.
